


Игрушка

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Игрушка

Он выглядел до крайности жалко: грязный, покрытый гноящимися порезами и ожогами, с выдранными ногтями. Но спину он держал по прежнему прямо и упорно молчал. Упрямец. Невероятный упрямец. Это даже заслуживает уважения.  
— Надеюсь, они не выдрали вам язык? — Поинтересовалась Рейнира нарочито скучающим тоном, рассеянно поглаживая относительно целую челюсть бывшего Мастера над монетой, а потом резко зажала ему нос, вынуждая открыть рот. Его челюсти сомкнулись на рукояти её ножа.  
— А лев-то всё ещё кусается… — она поддела большим пальцем его верхнюю губу и, повернув рукоять, размыкая челюсти шире, протиснула указательный палец в рот. — Но зубы вам пересчитали. Значит, язык эти живодёры оставили при вас. Что же вы им не пользуетесь? Будете продолжать молчать, я найду ему лучшее применение.  
Королева надавила пленнику на корень языка и тот закашлялся. Возможно, это она зря — он мог испортить платье, но как же сложно удержаться. К её счастью, его желудок был пуст.  
Она заберёт его отсюда. Что толку — Тайленда пытали почти три недели, но добились лишь того, что он замолчал окончательно. Он скорее загнётся здесь в ближайшее время, чем скажет, куда дел казну. А ей очень нужны деньги.  
— Отмойте его и дайте ему более пристойную… комнату.  
Она сама разберётся. Да. Сама.

Она считала его красивым. Очень странно красивым. Слепой, израненный и абсолютно бесполезный как мужчина, но было в нём что-то странно притягательное. А язык у него и впрямь хорошо подвешен.  
Столько проблем. Так мало приятного. А он… Он заставлял её забыть, что именно она от него хотела.  
Вспоминала она только под утро, лёжа в собственной постели. Одна.

Выкупать пленника никто не желал, но почему-то Рейнира чувствовала от этого странное облегчение. Королева помнит, что когда-то давно он просил её руки. В нём было больше страсти, больше нахальства и куда больше гордости. Таким, как сейчас, Тайленд ей нравится гораздо сильнее. Если бы только не это вялое равнодушие. Но как покладист!

Она подарила Тайленду новые глаза — мутно-белые каменные шарики. Ему шло. Пускай другие вздрагивают глядя на него, ей плевать. И он теперь только её. Её ручной лев.

Служанка уже убежала за мейстером, оставив их наедине. Как жаль, что нож оказался недостаточно тупым! А глупая девчонка только и могла, что орать. Королеве пришлось оторвать кусок собственной юбки чтобы перемотать горло этого идиота, не дав ему истечь кровью и отойти в мир иной. Уже без разницы. Главное, что Тайленд ещё дышит, хрипло, тяжело, разевая рот точно рыба, но дышит.  
— Не смей. Не смей от меня убегать, — шепчет Рейнира, качая на коленях его голову.

— Разве я не заботилась о тебе? — обиженно шипит Рейнира, обращаясь к буквально тонущему в подушках Тайленду.  
— Заботилась… — эхом хрипит он в ответ. И она морщится от его голоса, настолько он резал теперь слух. А ещё она старается не замечать что-то в остатках его лица, что можно было трактовать как удивление.  
— Ты должен есть.  
— Не хочу. Может позже.  
— Ты. Будешь. Есть.  
Миска с бульоном всё ещё тёплая. Сдвинуть его в более вертикальное положение тоже не так уж и сложно. Наверное, это кровопотеря. И голод. Это её лев — и она не даст ему умереть.  
Она безуспешно тыкает ложкой в сомкнутые губы, а потом давит на кончик его носа. Тайленд вздыхает и открывает рот.

Она потеряла так много. Трон. Дети. Дракон.  
Тайленд.  
Драконий камень захватили. Ей больше некуда бежать. Рейнира почти не слушает приговор. Она смотрит на чужого дракона. Она знает.  
Наступила гнетущая тишина. Она словно ударила по ушам, и Рейнира оторвала взгляд от драконьих глаз и равнодушно осмотрела толпу.  
Он здесь. Он здесь, живой. Сердце почему-то немного сбивается с ритма. Она ведь сейчас умрёт, к чему думать о чём-то ещё? Рейнира сдерживает наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы.  
— Тебе есть что сказать?  
Рейнира медленно мотает головой и видит разверзшуюся пасть. Нет, она не должна кричать — он не должен слышать, что ей больно. Он ведь молчал. Она примет смерть достойно. Она…  
Как жаль, что она не сможет взять его с собой.  
Он молчал.  
Всегда молчал.  
Или говорил то, что она хотела от него слышать.  
— Будь ты проклят!  
Вместе со мной.  
Обречён на тьму и боль.  
Щёлкнули драконьи челюсти.


End file.
